Test The Limits
by frostbittenDesire
Summary: Elsa is still guilt ridden over what happened to Anna. She let her fears go when she let the people of Arendelle in, but are they gone for good? Will she ever forgive herself? And what happens when she finds herself thinking of Anna more and more. (I'm awful at summaries and this is my first fic, give it a read!) Rated M for future chapters. Elsanna fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I'm putting out Chapter 1 for now, let me know if you want any more chapters out! I have ideas for more chapters and they will be longer. Rate/Review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any characters included besides Mr. Chandler

-Chapter 1-

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna requests your presence in the dining hall." The voice faintly sounded outside the thick, white door. Father always kept the door thick so that Anna wouldn't be able to feel the cold drafts blowing from beneath it as we grew up.

"Hmm yes, I'm coming, please tell her to start breakfast without me." The Ice Queen mumbled, still half asleep as she brushed the hair away from her face. The palace doors are now always open since yesterday. She still couldn't believe it ever happened to be honest, but on the other hand she is relieved. She no longer needs to be afraid, she no longer needs to hide her powers and shut her sister out. Her sister. Without Anna, none of this would have happened, without Anna..she could be dead right now, but she didn't want to think of that.

Elsa sat at her desk and looked in the mirror. "Goodness," she muttered under her breath "I thought Anna was the only one who awoke with a nest on her head." She picked up her brush and started to brush the knots out of her hair before twisting her long, white locks into a braid. "Much better." The Ice Queen smiled to herself as she stood up and flicked her fingers towards her body as her dress magically wrapped itself around her slender frame and started out the door.

"Where is she?!" Pouted Princess Anna, eager to start breakfast. "You know Mr. Chandler said that we could start without her, right?" Kristoff told his Princess as he too was eager to start breakfast. "Kristoff we must always wait for the Queen." Anna said with a smile and nodded her head slightly. "But Anna-" Kristoff started to pout and Anna kissed him gently on the lips to quiet him. "No need to pout, even though I gave my permission for you to eat without me." Elsa smirked as she walked down the stairs of the palace. Kristoff began digging in as soon as he saw her, as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Such a man." Anna whispered as she shot him a look. Elsa placed her hand over her mouth and chuckled slightly as she sat beside her sister.

"How are you feeling Anna?" Elsa asked cautiously, she can't forget the way her sister looked yesterday, completely frozen; and to make matters worse she knows, and will never forget that it was all her fault. Anna noticed the look of guilt in her sisters icy blue eyes so she lightly placed her hand over her sisters, "Elsa I'm okay, please please stop blaming yourself." Anna looked at her sister in the eyes as she said this, taking in the guilt and sadness that crept up in the Queens face and couldn't help but feel sad herself. "If I wasn't so selfish..so afraid.." Elsa trailed off, taking her hand away and absentmindedly picked up her fork. "Look outside Elsa, look at the Courtyard, how happy everyone of Arendelle is because of you, you let them in Elsa, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Anna smiled softly at the last words she spoke, because she knew that she wouldn't let her sister be afraid anymore. She would always and forever be by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! I'm glad you're liking it so far. Don't worry, there will be Elsanna feels soon enough! Keep reading my little shippers.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Elsa awoke with gasp as she looked around the dark room, her eyes slowly adjusting. She placed her face between her cold hands as she let out a sigh. A nightmare. She can't seem to get through nights without them anymore. It had been a week, a week since..that day. A week since Anna reassured her that she had nothing to feel guilty about; but she does feel guilty. The Ice Queen laid her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes but to her dismay, all she could remember was the dream.

"Anna, your sister, is dead because of you." The words that came out of Hans's mouth replayed over and over again. "No..no not Anna..I love her.." was all Elsa could think at that point as she slowly collapsed to the ground, ice and snow blowing torrentially around her and the rest of Arendelle as she let herself feel and let herself be so vulnerable. She was ready at that point, she wanted Hans to kill her, she deserved it after all. What kind of sister was she? She wasn't a sister, or a Queen; she was a monster and she knew it. She will always know it deep down.

Elsa tossed and turned, trying to forget the memories that clouded her head every night. "No, I won't let that happen again. I won't let myself break." She whispered aloud, more so trying to convince herself then tell herself. She pulled the useless covers off of her body and revealed her night wear, blue silk pants with a matching short sleeve top, and stood up as she paced the room. "I love Anna. I need to protect her. But what kind of love exactly? I've never had a boyfriend before, or even been interested in a man. I'm honestly not even sure what Anna sees in Kristoff and God knows what she saw in Hans. I've met the other 12 royal siblings of the Southern Isles and I can't find a single thing attractive in them, but then I look at women and their curves, soft skin, soft lips. The auburn red hair and the icy blue eyes.." Wait what? No, no she can't be thinking of Anna. She loves Anna in a sisterly way, right? "Ugh!" Elsa spat out and sat back on her bed. "All this pacing around and thinking isn't going to do me any good, I love Anna as a sister and I will continue to do so. I will marry a King and put these silly feelings aside and that is decided." And with that, the Ice Queen laid back in her bed and shut her eyes, soon falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Anna woke up wrapped up in her boyfriends warm body, his arms wrapped around her as he slept. She sat up and stretched as Kristoff turned and continued his loud snoring. "It's amazing I sleep through that. Or that any person in Arendelle sleeps through that." Anna thought as she slowly rolled out of bed, careful not to wake her love. She sleepily walked to her vanity, an old oak desk with a matching mirror. It was her Mother's and it is one of her favorite pieces of furniture. She sat down and looked herself over in the mirror; her hair was disheveled and what was left of last nights makeup was smeared across her face. She let out a laugh and wiped it off with a tissue from atop the desk and grabbed her brush, slowly unknotting the mess of auburn hair that rested on her head. Her hair now reached halfway down her back and it made brushing it alone hard so she decided to ask Elsa if she would help her. She grabbed the brush, suddenly feeling nervous about seeing her sister. Sure they had been..closer since last week. But what kind of closeness? Elsa still had a distance between her and the Princess knew it was because of what happened; she wished that her sister didn't feel guilty and she wished that she could help. "I can't let her be afraid anymore. I promised her and I will keep any promise to her. I won't let her think she's a monster anymore because in reality, she is perfect. She tries so hard to keep everyone happy and she tries so hard to make sure that everything is perfect. Even if means putting her own feelings and her own happiness aside. Maybe she needs a boyfriend!" Anna thought as she looked at Kristoff, the blankets tangled around his body as he slept peacefully. "Yes a boyfriend! Someone to keep her happy and someone else to help me keep her happy." Anna thought this was a perfect plan and skipped out the door to Elsa's.

tap tap tap Anna's knuckle gently rapped over the beautiful white door with painted on snowflakes. "Elsa?" Anna asked from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?" She put her hand on the frigid doorknob and slightly turned; it was unlocked. She slowly crept the door open and peeked her head in as she saw Elsa's silhouette curled up in bed, the blankets on the floor. Anna smiled and slowly walked in, grabbing the blankets off the floor and placed them over her sister gently. "Someones sleepy." Anna stated as she sat on her sister's bedside, brushing a strand of loose white hair away from her beautiful face. She really was beautiful, Anna thought to herself as she took in her sisters features. She had the most beautiful, snowy white hair she had ever seen and it complimented her bright blue eyes perfectly. Anna lightly traced the features of her sisters face with her fingertip, careful not to wake the sleeping Queen. "So much softer than Kristoff's scruffy face.." She thought to herself, gently running her fingertip across Elsa's lips, "and so much softer than his chapped lips.." Anna slowly leaned down and stopped herself. Wait what? What am I doing? She jumped up a little too fast, causing the bed to shake and the Queen stirred in her sleep, slightly opening her eyes then shot up out of bed.

"Anna!" The Queen yelled, pulling the blankets up to cover the exposed cleavage her v-neck sleep shirt shown. "What in the world are you doing?!" Anna's face was bright red as the blush creeped up from her neck and covered her face in a crimson red. "I..I needed help brushing my hair and you were still asleep so I covered you and..and!" Anna nervously stuttered out. Why was she nervous? What was happening? Elsa couldn't help but find the stuttering cute, almost letting a smile slip from her serious expression. No. She couldn't be vulnerable around Anna, she couldn't put her in danger again. "Get out!" Elsa screamed, Anna's face dropping as her eyes shifted to the ground, her hand clutched around the brush. "I..I'm sorry" She managed to get out without her voice breaking. Why was Elsa acting like this again? Why was I so nervous? Was I going to..kiss Elsa?

Anna slowly backed up to the door and her hands instinctively twisted around one another, playing with her fingers. No. She wasn't going to let her sister act this way again. She wasn't going to shut her out again. "I was only asking for your help! Why have you been so distant towards me still Elsa?!" Anna cried out, desperate for answers. It broke Elsa's heart but she wouldn't let herself get close to Anna, in fear of letting her hurt her again. "I'm not distant Anna," Elsa tried to calmly explain, but she could feel herself starting to lose control, "please just go, I don't have time to help you with something so silly, now leave me be so I can prepare for the day." Elsa turned around so that Anna wouldn't be able to see the sadness in her eyes, and so that she couldn't see the heartbreak in Anna's. She wanted nothing than to invite Anna into bed with her, to hold her and protect her. But how can she protect Anna when the only person that poses a threat is herself?

"Fine. If that's what you want." No of course it's not what I want, but it's what needs to be. Anna turned and walked out of the Ice Queen's room, closing the door behind her and let out a sigh before covering her face and running to the bathroom so she could be alone.

Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore and blasts of icicles erupted from her hands, filling the room as her anger and guilt overtook her body. "I..love you Anna. I'm so sorry.." She whispered to herself as she sunk to the chilled floor of her bedroom. "Please understand that I'm doing this for your own good, for your protection!" Elsa spoke, her voice echoing around the empty room. "Please don't hate me.."


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"I hate her!" Anna muffled into her hands, desperate to let some anger out. "Who does she even think she is? I was just trying to help!" Anna was pacing back and forth across the bathroom, a candle lit on the counter as her shadow danced across the wall frantically. She couldn't understand why her sister was acting like this again. "Why did I think she was going to change? I hate her. I hate her attitude, her mood swings, her enchanting blue eyes, her soft inviting skin.." Anna felt her face begin to heat up, instantly splashing cold water on her face to calm her growing desire. "Stop it Anna! She's your sister and you have Kristoff and she doesn't even..love you.." The Princess's heart broke in the sudden realization. Elsa doesn't love her.

The Ice Queen stood up and straightened out her dress, re-applying her makeup from when she had been crying. She needed to keep her emotions under control, but she also knew she needed to apologize. She let out a small sigh as she turned the handle of her door, stepping out into the hallway and running into Anna.

"Oh Anna, look I just want to-"

"Save it, Elsa." Anna snapped back.

The Queen was taken aback by the venom in her sister's words. "Excuse me?" Elsa said sternly, holding back the pain in her voice.

"Just don't, okay? I don't know why I bother anymore. All you're ever going to do is shut me out, isn't it? Nothing I ever do will ever be enough. All I want is your love, Elsa. All I want is to stand next to you in our Kingdom and have you look at me like you're proud to call me your sister." Anna's voice was breaking, making it hard to hold back her tears as she let everything spill out. "Well don't worry, because I won't be around anymore. I've decided that if Kristoff and I's relationship will ever be anything more than maybe we should just live together."

Elsa didn't know what to say. She could feel herself breaking, this was her fault. Again. She hurt Anna even when she was trying to protect her. Maybe this was for the better. If she loved Anna than she had to let her go, she needed her to find happiness and not be stuck inside these cold, castle walls all her life.

"If that is what you want, then so be it. I give you my blessing." The Queen turned and walked down the hall, disappearing from sight.

Elsa turned into the nearest room she could find and shut the door behind her, collapsing to the floor as tears overflowed down her cheeks, she couldn't keep it in anymore. Her body was shaking as she let out cries, the room turning into ice as the magic flowed from her body.

"I love you Anna. I love you so much and it's killing me." The Queen sobbed out into the empty room, the feeling of loneliness overtaking her once again.

Anna stood still, her eyes fixed straight ahead where she watched her sister walk away. She didn't even try and make her stay. She pushed her out just like she always has. Just like she always will. The Princess swallowed hard and took a deep breath, walking the castle mindlessly as she tried to keep herself together, tried to keep herself from completely breaking down.

"Kristoff?" She called out as she stepped into the Courtyard, her hands shaking as she walked towards Sven knowing Kristoff wouldn't be too far away. The Courtyard was beautiful in the summer, the sun shone down above the fountain and illuminated the water as it flowed graciously.

"Anna? I'm right over here, my Princess." Kristoff called out, walking towards her. "Is everything alright? You look upset." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his heart. The Princess wrapped her arms around his waist, but it wasn't a feeling she wanted, the body was too muscular and the skin was too rough. She pictured her hugging her sister, her Elsa, and started sobbing into Kristoff's chest.

"Everything is fine," She managed to get out through sobs, "I'm just feeling a little emotional today because I wanted to tell you something." The Princess stepped back and wiped her eyes, forcing out a smile that never reached her eyes to her Kristoff. "I'd like to get a place together, I'd like to get out of this castle and live my life." Anna didn't mean the words, she didn't want to be away from Elsa. Away from this castle. She didn't want to break her promise to Elsa about protecting her but what other choice did she have? Elsa didn't want her there and she made it clear and Anna needed to except it.

Kristoff's eyes grew wide, "really? Are you sure? I mean that would be amazing!" He was excited and that should have made Anna happy, making him happy. But it didn't. "Did the Queen give us her blessing?" Anna stiffened at the memory of the scene and nodded her head. "Yes of course she did, my love." "That's amazing! It was supposed to be a surprise but I may have already got us a little cottage up in the mountains, oh you'll love it Anna." The Princess was smiling at him but his words weren't reaching her ears, was this really happening? Was she really going to leave? Yes. Yes she had to and she needed to be happy even if it meant not being with the one she truly loves.

Elsa peeked out of the window overlooking the Courtyard and watched Kristoff bounce around like a child, knowing that Anna must have told him she wanted to leave. The Queen sighed and turned to look at the damage she made to the room. There was ice in every nook and corner, cracks in the wood of the floor and the furniture was beyond repair. Elsa looked down at her shaking hands and closed her eyes, folding them in front of her as she exited the room and put her brave face on. She needed to be strong, but how strong can you be when you let the person you love leave? How much longer can she keep this act up and how much longer can she hold this desire back?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means alot :)

This chapter is pretty long, thank you guys for sticking by the boring start!

We introduce a new character this chapter, who may or may not try to sweep the Queen off her feet.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

"Faster Sven!" Kristoff yelled at his reindeer companion as he ran the couple up the North Mountain to their new cottage, the two of them sitting on Sven's back as Kristoff led. Anna sat quietly, her arms wrapped around Kristoff's waist as she took in the summer scenery. Not to long ago these mountains were filled with the result of her sister's breakdown but now they are miles upon miles of green grass and healthy trees, birds chirping and the occasional wildlife. Anna let out a sigh against her lovers back, nuzzling her face against his clothes, his scent filling her nostrils. A familiar scent. But not the scent she wanted or the scent she craved. The Princess knew she should hate her sister, but deep down her heart wouldn't allow her to. A part of her knew that Elsa wasn't doing this to hurt her, she knew her sister wasn't that selfish but why! Why can't she just love her? Anna shook her head and closed her eyes, desperate to rid herself of these feelings at least for the time being and focused her energy on mustering up enough 'happiness' for her new life.

* * *

Elsa stood in the doorway of her sister's old room and slowly trudged across the bare floor, curling up in the Princess's old bed and pulled her pillow to her chest to get her scent. It had been 2 days since Elsa gave her her fake blessing and today was the day they actually left. Anna was gone and Elsa was heartbroken. Of course she wouldn't show it, she couldn't show it. Especially not today as today was an important meeting with a new country that was willing to trade with Arendelle and as a Queen she knew her duties came before her feelings. "Be safe, Anna. I love you." The Ice Queen whispered into the pillow before standing and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Ah your Majesty there you are," Mr. Chandler bowed before his Queen and folded his hands in front of him, "The traders are here. I have them sitting in the meeting hall awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you, Mr. Chandler. I don't know what I would do without you." The Queen smiled sweetly at him, a forced smile that she knew wouldn't fool anyone if they looked close enough. But Anna was always the only person to ever look close enough. No. We can't think of her, Elsa.

"It's my pleasure, my Queen." Elsa nodded and bowed to her butler, turning elegantly and walking down the corridors and the stairs to the meeting hall.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." One of the other butlers announced as Elsa walked in to take her seat. The group she was meeting stood and bowed before the Queen before taking their seats.

"Ah, your Majesty it's a pleasure if I do say." An older gentleman took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. Elsa smiled a polite smile while in her head all she could think of was Anna's lips and she quickly shook her head, shaking the thoughts away. "Yes it is quite the pleasure Mr.-"

"Edmund. Of Wessex." The older man said with a soft, smile that reached to his light brown, almost chocolate, eyes. Chocolate. Anna. Fuck! Why must everything remind me of Anna?

"And this is my son, William." Mr. Edmund gestured to the young man standing behind him. He was about Elsa's age with golden hair and inviting brown eyes, much like his fathers.

Elsa extended her hand to greet the young man. "Your Majesty." He instead bowed before taking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir William." Elsa softly spoke, bowing slightly and gesturing for everyone to take their seats. "We just wanted to thank you for allowing us the opportunity to trade with your fine Kingdom." Sir Edmund was gushing on and on about Arendelle, but the Queen's thoughts were elsewhere. Is Anna okay? Is her cottage big enough? Maybe she should go check, just to be sure.

"Your Majesty, is everything okay?" Fuck how long was she spaced out? "Uh, uh I'm fine just mentally going over the trade in my head, I sincerely apologize." The Queen bowed and took her seat once more. Nice one Elsa. Reaaaal nice.

"Oh so you approve then?" Sir Edmund said with a cheerful smile as his son kept his eyes on the Queen. He had never seen somebody so beautiful in his life.

"Yes I do believe Wessex will be a great trade opportunity for Arendelle and I'm happy to welcome your supplies." The Queen spoke almost robotically when she was dealing with Arendelle issues, making extra sure she never let her feelings show, whether she be upset, angry, what have you. "Wonderful!" Exclaimed Sir Edmund, startling the Queen, but she laughed and stood up to see Sir Edmund and Sir William on their ways. "Thank you so much for everything, Wessex is a wonderful place and I'm looking forward to perhaps travelling there one day." She stood up to walk the Guests out so they could get a proper tour of Arendelle and the Queen could escape to her chambers so she could take this mask off.

"Uhm your Majesty," it was Sir William. He had been looking at her the entire meeting and it made her quite uncomfortable, but she pursued his conversation.

"Yes Sir William?"

"Well I was simply wondering if you would care to accompany me tonight, you could show me around Arendelle. We aren't leaving for a few days and-"

"Oh Sir William that's very nice of you to offer but I just don't think I have the time, it's only me ruling and I have so much work I need to catch up on-"

"Just for a few hours!" He was a persistent one. But what could it really hurt? It wasn't like she was going to marry the guy. Hell, she wasn't even attracted to him. He was a man, and he wasn't Anna.

"Well, yes. I'd love to accompany you for a few hours." The Queen accepted his offered, watching a big smile spread across his face that made his eyes glow.

"Wonderful, I'll be back by, say 6?"

"Sounds perfect." The Queen smiled and bowed them goodbye.

* * *

"Maybe I should just go back to Arendelle to make sure I haven't forgotten anything." Anna missed Elsa and she missed her a lot. They had arrived at their new cottage about an hour ago and it was beautiful, but it wasn't home; and Kristoff was wonderful but he wasn't Elsa. God stupid Elsa! Stupid feelings! She's my sister, have I forgotten that? You don't love your sister the way I love Elsa. The way I want Elsa to love me.

"Anna if you'd like to go back you know you're welcome to take Sven whenever you'd like to. I'm sure he needs the exercise." Sven looked up from eating his carrots and gave his Master a wide eyed look and made a grunting noise before trotting off outside.

"I know and I thank you." She leaned up to kiss his cheek but he instead caught her lips. A rough kiss from chapped lips and scruffy skin. She used to love that kiss more than anything but now she tries to avoid any kisses unless they're from Elsa.

The cottage was beautiful and she should love it. It's a beautiful oak on the outside and it has one bedroom, a kitchen area and a sitting area. It's spacey and there's all sorts of nooks on the inside that Anna could curl up in. Curl up with Elsa. Anna let out an annoyed sigh.

"Would you like to help me chop some wood? I mean your right hook is pretty good, you knocked Hans right off the dock." Anna let out a snort and laughed at the memory, Kristoff joining in.

"I would love to help, but I think tonight I will ride back down to Arendelle for a while." The Princess said, hoping to maybe talk to Elsa and patch things up. She took her lover's hand and they disappeared in the woods, Sven close behind.

* * *

6 o'clock and Sir William was waiting outside the castle doors under the glow of the setting sun.

He sat nervously awaiting the Queen's arrival as his eyes overlooked the fjord.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." The Queen was pacing her bedroom as she mumbled words that a Queen should never speak. She sat down at her dresser and looked in the mirror. She looked how she always did, magenta eye shadow with her purple cloak and her blue dress. It wasn't as though she was nervous, but more that it felt wrong. It felt wrong and she felt guilty and it should be Anna out there, she should be taking Anna on the night of her life; making her smile that goofy smile the Queen admires, the one that reaches her same icy blue eyes and make them sparkle of true happiness.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I let her go? Why do I always need to push her away?" Elsa sighed and stood up. "Here goes nothing." she mumbled as she made her way out the door.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" Sir William yelled, a nervous habit he had. He can never keep the correct tone of voice. "You look beautiful." He said quieter, mentally scolding himself for already making a fool of himself.

"Why thank you, you look quite charming too, Sir William." The Queen did think he looked charming, but there was still no attraction whatsoever.

He held out his arm for her to grab, which she held lightly. She made sure she was wearing her gloves just in case. "Shall we?" Sir William asked with a smile. "We shall." The Queen returned.

The two of them spent the evening around Arendelle's market, trying out new foods the other has never tried. Laughing and generally having a good time. He really was a nice guy and Elsa knew it. She just couldn't feel a romantic spark between it and she hoped that Sir William felt the same.

"Wow Arendelle surely is something." Sir William said as the two sat on the port overlooking the fjord. The moon shone brightly tonight, casting a glow across the calm waters.

"It really is beautiful, I love my Kingdom." The Queen said. She felt..relaxed. Which made her feel guilty. She shouldn't feel relaxed; she had so many things she needed to do. Like apologize to Anna. But the Princess didn't want to speak to her and she understood why. Elsa was supposed to protect her from getting hurt and all she does is hurt her. She's better off with Kristoff.

Sir William noticed the Queen's sad expression.

"Is everything alright?" He asked sympathetically.

"Oh everything is alright, just letting my mind wander."

"You're a strange one, Queen. I've met you just today and I can see through your mask. Your eyes, they show a sadness. A longing, almost."

How did he know this? He just met her. He didn't know a single thing about her.

"Oh and I'm sure you just know everything." The Queen spat out, instantly regretting it. He was just trying to help.

He just let out a laugh. "See?" Queen Elsa looked down and then looked across the water.

"It's just my sister. Her and I had a..falling out. I was never a good sister, I always put her in danger. You should always protect your siblings right? You should let them be happy and let them live their own life. Not constantly hurt them and push them away. Not constantly shut the door in their face.." The Queen was shaking. She knew the tears were going to come and she couldn't stop them. Thank God she was wearing the gloves because this could get messy. Like eternal winter messy.

Sir William extended his hand and tucked a loose piece of hair from her face, his warm skin grazing her cold exterior. "You aren't a bad sister. Sometimes you can only do so much for your family and sometimes they need to understand that you can't always be perfect. Nobody is perfect." Except Anna the Queen thought. "Your sister will forgive you in time and one day she will realize you were only trying to keep her safe."

Elsa smiled softly, not so much a forced smile, but definitely not a smile of true happiness. This night was great, it really was. But she needed Anna.

"Queen.." Sir William said, lifting her face to meet his as he slowly leaned down.

* * *

"Come on Sven, you're slacking. You really do need some exercise." Anna said as she raced down the Mountain, Arendelle becoming in clear sight. Sven let out a grunt of dissatisfaction and raced on.

Anna neared the Kingdom's entrance and hopped off Sven, racing to find her sister.

"Elsa?" The Princess shouted, running to the Castle before being stopped in her tracks.

She saw Elsa. Oh she saw her alright. With a man. Who was kissing her.

She stormed towards them, this wave of bravery washing over her. That was HER Elsa, HER sister and HER lover.

"Elsa!" The Princess screamed out.

Elsa jerked back, from the unexpected kiss and from the sound of her sister's voice.

"Anna!" Elsa jumped up and wiped her lips, "Anna what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I do believe I'm the Princess. Who is this and why were you kissing him?" The Princess didn't know where she got this bravery from. Normally she would of walked off in defeat of her sister finding love. That's what she wanted for her, right? A boyfriend, like she has Kristoff. No. She wasn't letting that happen.

Sir William stood up and extended his hand.

"I'm Sir-" Anna punched him right in the nose, sending him flying back on the cool, wooden surface of the port.

No one kisses her sister unless it's her.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! *whew* I really need some sleep, but I figured I would leave everyone with some much needed fluff. The smut it coming, believe me. I'll be changing the rating to M for the later chapters. Once again thank you SO much for the reviews. You guys are so nice and I don't even know how to handle it.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed loudly, kneeling down to pick up the fallen Sir William. "What in the world- wipe that smirk off your face!" Anna couldn't help but smirk, her right hook has yet to fail her. "Are you okay, Sir William?" Elsa helped him up off the ground, wiping any dust off his clothes as he held a handkerchief up to his now bleeding nose.

"Nice fist you have there, I'm impressed." Sir William cleared his throat and tried to laugh off the pain. "Oh don't flatter me, I saw you making moves on my sister." Anna pulled Elsa to her side and held onto her arm. "Who gave you permission to do that?" Elsa tried to fight off the growing butterflies in the pit of her stomach from seeing protective Anna. It not only gave her butterflies, but an all too familiar heat began to set in her lower stomach when she thought of Anna. She shook it off. "Anna, we were on a- on a date." Elsa choked out, trying to keep her voice strong. Anna's face dropped, looking at her sister and back to the man standing in front of her. "A date? With him?" Anna snorted, "He isn't even your type!" Why was she so jealous? Isn't this what she wanted for Elsa? No of course not, she can't keep fighting it off. "Oh and you know my type so well, huh?" Elsa fought back. Sir William was starting to get a little uncomfortable, clearing his throat he spoke up in the midst of the two arguing; "Elsa, thank you for a great night, I enjoyed it, truly." He spoke with a smile and turned to Anna, "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Princess. Don't be to mad at her, she talks about you an awful lot, you know." He said with a bow and excused himself. Elsa talked about her? What did she say?

"Oh that's just great, Anna. You scared him off with your fist of fury!" Elsa threw her hands up in defeat and stormed off to the Castle. She wasn't angry, she was almost relieved Anna showed up, she had enough of that date, and that kiss- gross. But god..protective Anna was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Even after she pushed her away..she still came to her rescue. Elsa smiled and let out a sigh of happiness. How much longer could she keep it in? She just wanted to scream to everyone how much she loved Anna. Her Princess. But it was wrong, it was so wrong and who knows how the Kingdom would react. Elsa shivered at the thought.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, chasing after her sister to the Castle, "Elsa please I'm sorry!" Elsa stopped and turned to face her sister, who ran right into her because she had her head down making sure she didn't trip on her dress. "Oof!" Anna let out a grunt and landed right ontop of her sister. The Princess lifted her head and their lips were mere inches apart, she wanted so badly to close the distance.

Elsa landed on the floor with a thud, knocking the wind out of herself as Anna fell ontop of her. When she opened her eyes, her Princess was only inches away from her, she could feel her hot breath tickling her cool skin. "A-Anna.." Elsa stuttered, swallowing hard. She slowly placed her hands on her sister's waist, falling into her curves. She meant to push her off but she let her touch linger, getting lost in the pool of blue that took up the Princess's eyes. Anna blushed and slowly started to lean down until they heard footsteps approaching.

"Your Majesty, your Princess are you okay?!" Yeah real nice timing Mr. Chandler Anna thought. Elsa's eyes grew wide at what was going to happen before her butler stormed in and pushed Anna off her, earning a grunt from her younger sister. "We- we are fine Mr. Chandler, isn't that right Anna?" Elsa said, giving her a stern look. Ooh Elsa I like that look, maybe you can punish me later. Focus Anna! What is wrong with me?! "Yes we are fine," Anna managed out after a pause and bowed. Mr. Chandler helped both the girls to their chambers, double checking that everything was alright and left them to get ready for bed.

* * *

Elsa walked towards Anna's room after she knew that her butler was long gone and knocked on the door. "Anna?" Elsa whispered against the door, "Anna may I come in?" Anna was nervous. Really nervous. Her braveness had completely dissipated from her body. "Yes." she squeaked out and opened the door for her sister. "We need to talk Anna." Elsa said with a concerning tone and sat down upon the Princess's bed. "What happened tonight wasn't okay, Anna." Uh oh, the kiss. Well almost kiss. Here came the nervous rambling she tries so hard to conceal. "Elsa look I'm so sorry I know that I'm with Kristoff and that you're my sister and I know that we almost kissed and I really wished we had but that's another story and like I said you're my sister but I'm so drawn to you and I love you! And-" This wasn't what the Queen meant at all. She came in to talk about Sir William. Wait love? Anna..loved me? Like I loved her? "Anna!" Elsa cupped her hand across the Princess's mouth to quiet her. "Anna I came in here to talk about Sir William.." Fuck. Anna turned beat red, "pfft I knew that! April Fools, heh got you good right?" The Queen let out a laugh. "Anna it's July." Busted. She didn't know what to do, she had completely made a fool out of herself so instead of making it worse she just sat on the bed across from her sister in silence.

Elsa didn't know what to say. She folded her hands on her lap and looked ahead. She wanted to wrap her arms around her sister and tell her she loved her too but she couldn't. This couldn't happen, they were sisters! Royal sisters at that! They needed to marry Prince's and keep the throne going. "Elsa please say something.." Elsa took in a deep breath and tried to find the right words. "Anna..I love you too. The reason I've been so cold lately is because of that exact reason. You don't deserve to be stuck surrounded by these cold walls your entire life, you deserve happiness and a family and-" she was cut off by soft, warm lips against her cold ones. Her hand reached up and held the girl's face, pulling her Princess closer to her as they kissed one another with passion. Putting all of their emotions into their lips, tears falling down their cheeks. Elsa was the first to pull away, her hand wiping Anna's tears before she tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "I love you Anna. I love you so much and I'm so scared.." The Queen kept her eyes down, but her hand was still cupped around Anna's face. She brought her hand up and fit her fingers between Elsa's and pulled the shaking girl into her arms, laying them down under the covers. "Elsa I told you I wouldn't let you be afraid anymore. I love you just as much as you love me and I can promise you that we will figure it out, I won't let you feel alone anymore, I won't let you be scared. I'm right here and I always will be." Anna was stroking her long white hair, using her fingers to gently unknot it as Elsa's head was against her chest, listening to her heart beat.

"I love you, Anna. I'm so sorry for everything." The Queen snuggled her body closer to her sister. "Shh don't apologize anymore, it's okay. I love you too, Elsa. Now sleep." Anna kissed her head and rubbed her back, softly singing in her ear as she lulled her shaking sister to sleep. Mentally promising herself that no matter how hard anything got, she would never give up; and mentally preparing herself to face Kristoff. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this moment, all that mattered was Elsa and she didn't want it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a warning, this is a smut chapter.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

Anna awoke unusually warm, her arm was asleep and she groggily tried to make sense of the situation. Last night flooded into her mind and she smiled, looking down at the source of her warmth. Elsa was sleeping soundly, attached to her arm and snoring quietly. The Princess gently took her arm back, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty that graced her bed with her presence.

The red head stood up and stretched, her unkempt hair was sticking in all different directions and she still wore the same clothes she had been wearing the night before. She blushed instantly. Last night Elsa and Anna kissed. She finally told her sister she loved her and Elsa finally let her in in her own way. Anna sat on the side of her bed, caressing her Queen's face lightly. Nothing is going to be easy from now on, but as long as she had Elsa she didn't care what happened.

* * *

Elsa woke to an empty bed, panicking as she searched for her sister. "Anna?" Elsa's voice was raspy from sleep and she was afraid; afraid she scared Anna off, afraid she lost her forever. Tears started to well up in her eyes until the door creaked open. "I'm here, don't you worry about that." Anna shut the door behind her and Elsa stood up, running over to her and embracing her in a hug. The Princess's heart soared, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. "Please don't go, I need you." Elsa whispered against her sister's skin. "I wouldn't even dream of it." Anna whispered back, feeling the body that occupied her arms relax against her.

"I brought you some breakfast. Homemade pancakes; your favorite." Anna smiled as Elsa kissed the side of her lips. The two sat down and Elsa took in a breath. "Anna.." she started, "what are we going to do? How are we going to do this? What about Arendelle, Kristoff, everyone?" The Queen wanted Anna. She wanted to know she was hers and be with her, but she knew it was wrong. People would never accept it. "We will figure that out," Anna grabbed her hand, "because I want you Elsa. I love the way you make me feel, I love that you put everyone else before you. I love how proud you make and I love you." Elsa was blushing now, a rare crimson crept across her cheeks. "I love you. I promise, I promise you don't have to be afraid of this." Anna leaned in and took her sister's lips in her own.

Elsa needed her closer though, she kissed her deeper as desire overtook her body. She tugged at her younger sister's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Anna's mouth. The sound fueled Elsa to continue, pushing the plates of food to the floor as they broke; pieces of glass sliding across the wooden floor. The older sister guided Anna backwards against the bed, her body was shaking but she needed to show Anna she loved her, she didn't know how else to put it.

"Is this okay, Anna?" Elsa was breathless as she straddled the Princess. Anna looked up at her, her face just as flushed as Elsa's. "Yes.." Anna breathed out, pulling her sister's face down as her lips crushed against hers. Elsa let out a moan and grinded her hips against Anna's, who mimicked the actions as she moaned. Elsa had never heard a more beautiful sound, she pulled back and looked down at Anna. Her face was a rosy, scarlet color, her eyes were dark, her breathing was hitched. She was vulnerable and naked; all for Elsa. "What?" Anna asked, suddenly self-conscious. "Nothing, you're just..you're beautiful Anna." Elsa smiled as Anna blushed even more, pulling her sister down and kissing her passionately. The younger girl's hands reached around Elsa's slender shoulders, tangling themselves in her hair as Elsa kissed down her jawline to her neck, which Anna gladly exposed. Anna let out a breath, her body was on fire as Elsa sucked the skin along her neck, her teeth grazing the forming red mark that was appearing.

Anna was breathing heavily, the heat from her body going directly to her core. Elsa was going painfully slow, but the girl knew it was because she was nervous and because she wanted it to be perfect. "Elsa," Anna breathed out, "I want you more than anything. I love you." Elsa smiled, pulling Anna up so she could unzip her dress. "I love you too, Anna." God Anna couldn't get enough of hearing that.

Elsa pulled the dress off Anna's shoulders, revealing her pale skin that made her freckles stand out. Elsa nervously kissed down Anna's chest, tracing her lips along the skin of her cleavage. Every part of this girl was beautiful and Elsa wanted to kiss each inch of perfection that made up her sister. Her trembling hands held the fabric of her dress as she pulled it off, revealing the rest of her sister to her. She leaned down and gingerly kissed her sister's toned stomach, causing a slight moan to erupt from Anna's throat. Elsa's hands cupped her breasts, they were soft and fit her hands perfectly. Anna unhooked her bra for her sister and let it fall, revealing her full breasts for Elsa, who in return blushed as a quiet moan escaped her lips.

Anna guided her sister's cold hands to her chest once more, shivering at the touch. Electricity was shooting through her body as Elsa gently squeezed her breasts. "Elsa.." Anna moaned under her breath, closing her eyes in pleasure. The Queen's whole body was shaking, but it was a good feeling. She kept her eyes on Anna's face as her lips trailed down her stomach, reaching the top of the girl's panties.

"Are you sure this is okay, Anna?" Elsa asked before she continued any further. Anna nodded and smiled, her hands running into the Queen's white, silky hair. Elsa smiled in return and slowly pulled them off, tossing them to the ground beside her dress. God Anna was beautiful. She was already very wet and her center was bare. Elsa took in a deep breath and bit her lip, kissing up Anna's legs as she slowly spread them. Anna's head tilted back against the pillow as her hands tightened their grip in her sister's hair. The Queen placed a soft kiss on her Anna's clit, causing the girl to moan uncontrollably as she pushed herself against Elsa's face. Elsa moaned, heat radiating in her core as she spread her sister's folds and licked up to her clit again, tasting her juices. "Anna, you taste really good.." Elsa breathed out as she slowly slid a finger inside her waiting sister, who moaned Elsa's name. It sounded so sweet rolling off her tongue as Elsa softly began to suck her sister's clit, fingers working along her walls inside of her.

Anna had never felt anything so good in her life. She couldn't stop moaning as her sister made love to her. "Elsa..mm just like that.." She coached her sister as she moaned. Elsa pulled her finger out and kissed down to her entrance, sliding her tongue inside of her. "Elsa!" Anna screamed as her hips bucked. Elsa smirked as her tongue explored her walls. Her sister was moaning frequently as her breathing became heavier and Elsa knew she was close. Her fingers began to rub her sister's center as her tongue worked her inside. Anna's body began shaking as her moans filled the room. "Elsa!" She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body, her juices flowing into Elsa's mouth. The Queen eagerly swallowed every bit of it as Anna came down from her high.

"I love you so much Elsa." She breathed out, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Anna." She kissed her forehead as she held her close.

"Anna it's me." Kristoff said as he opened the door to her chambers. "What the fuck?" He blurted out at the scene in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter 7! Sorry for the delay, I've had a bit of writers block lately but I will go back to almost daily updates. Thank you for the kind reviews on all my stories, you guys are so wonderful.

* * *

-Chapter 7-

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled, scrambling to pick up her scattered clothes across the floor. "Kristoff what are you doing here? I told you I would be back." Anna was panicking, she didn't want him to find out this way.

"I came back because you said you were only going to check if you had forgotten anything, not stay the night. I was worried sick." Kristoff had sadness trailing off his words. His normal bright eyes we're cast over with hurt, downcasted ones. Anna couldn't help but feel awful, she didn't mean to hurt him like this. "Kristoff.." she started, her voice cracking. "Kristoff I'm so sorry." But Kristoff wouldn't hear her out. He instead turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving a torn Anna and a quiet Elsa behind.

"Anna," Elsa blurted out. "Anna you aren't going to leave me right?" Elsa started shaking, her mind was going blank. Anna couldn't leave her, she said she loved her. She said she wouldn't let Elsa be afraid anymore.

"Elsa I have to! I can't just leave him." Anna was fully dressed now, fixing her hair so she didn't look like she just had sex with her sister all morning. "But.." Elsa's voice was little, she was afraid and her hands were shaking. "You said you wouldn't leave Anna! You can't leave." Anna didn't mean to say what she was about to, she wasn't in her right mind. "You left me our entire childhood" Instant regret. "Elsa.." Anna felt terrible, she couldn't believe what she just said.

"Get out, Anna." Elsa spoke in a monotone, low voice. "Go get your lover back and leave me alone." The Queen pulled the blanket up around her, covering her naked body, her vulnerability.

"Elsa don't shut me out again. I didn't mean it, it just slipped out. Please not after last night." "Last night shouldn't have happened, Anna." Elsa was alone again. Alone and afraid.

Anna started to testify again but Elsa wouldn't hear it. "Get out Anna!" Elsa's fear and emotion got the best of her, icy crystals shooting from her hands and pushing Anna out of the room. The Princess landed on the floor outside of the room with a grunt, holding back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Elsa.." she whispered.

Elsa got up, shaking from what she had just done. She hurt Anna again, but Anna had hurt her first. The Queen shut the door and sat against it, bringing her knees up to her body. Everything was going wrong, just as it had began to fall into place. "It's supposed to be like this, Anna and I aren't meant to be close." The Queen sobbed out, her voice echoing against the walls of the empty room. She sat and waited for the echoes to give her an answer, to tell her she was wrong but of course that never came. Elsa was meant to be alone, she never should have let Anna in because they would only end up hurt. The Queen tucked her face between her knees, grasping her legs to calm her shaking body as emptiness consumed her fragile form.

* * *

Anna looked at the closed door. What had she done? Why did she leave her sister when she just let her in? She raised her fist to knock but lowered it slowly, Anna knew that Elsa wouldn't let her in. Especially not now. Anna could physically feel her heart break, an aching in her chest that caused her to collapse to the floor as the tears fell. She broke her promise to her sister, she promised her she wouldn't let her be afraid anymore. She promised her she wouldn't let her be alone. "God what is wrong with me?!" Anna screamed out into the empty hall of the Castle. Silence was her only friend.

* * *

Kristoff made it to the entrance of the Castle before it really hit him. Anna was sleeping with her sister. She cheated on him..with her sister. He was furious, he was upset, but for some reason he didn't hate her. Kristoff sighed and walked out into Arendelle, looking for his reindeer friend. "Sven?" Kristoff yelled and not one minute later he spotted Sven running full speed to him, crashing into the unsuspecting boy. Sven let out a grunt as he lay ontop of Kristoff and licked his face. "All right, get off." Kristoff laughed, he could always count on Sven to make him laugh when he needed it most.

The boy brushed off his clothes and fixed his hat, scratching Sven under the chin where he loved it most. "Come on, boy. Let's go home." Sven gave him a questioning look, noticing the lack of Anna in the scenario. "She isn't coming," Kristoff answered the look on Sven's face and he gave him a grunt. "It's over, Sven so let's go." He jumped onto his back and Sven turned to slowly walk back to the cottage.

"Kristoff, wait!" Anna called out as she spotted them leaving. Kristoff turned and let out a sigh. "What is it, Anna?" "Please we need to talk." Kristoff held up his hand to silence her. "We don't need to talk, Anna. There is nothing to talk about." "There is alot to talk about Kristoff, please." Anna was pouting, she knew he would always cave at her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you have stuff at the cottage you need to grab anyways." Kristoff caved and helped her up onto Sven as the two of them left Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa looked out the window as the three of them descended down the stone path that led up the Castle. Anna would be happy now, she could have a family and she could have Kristoff. Elsa was meant to be alone and she was happier that way. She took in a deep breath, she knew what needed to be done. She wouldn't let Anna back in only to hurt the Princess. The Queen opened the doors of the Chambers and walked down the stairs to find the staff.

"Tell the Guards to close the gates."


End file.
